Hard surface cleaners, such as bathroom cleaners and scouring cleansers, have been known for many years. Scouring cleansers normally include a soap or synthetic organic detergent or surface active agent and an abrasive. Such products can scratch relatively soft surfaces and can eventually cause them to appear dull. These products are often ineffective to remove lime scale (usually encrusted calcium and magnesium carbonates) in normal use. Because lime scale can be removed by chemical reactions with acidic media various acidic cleaners have been produced and have met with various degrees of success. In some instances such cleaners have been failures because the acid employed was too strong and damaged the surfaces being cleaned. At other times, the acidic component of the cleaner reacted objectionably with other components of the product which adversely affected the detergent or perfume. Some cleaners required rinsing afterward to avoid leaving objectionable deposits on the cleaned surfaces. As a result of research performed in efforts to overcome the mentioned disadvantages there has recently been made an improved liquid cleaning composition in stable microemulsion form which is an effective cleaner to remove soap scum, lime scale and greasy soils from hard surfaces, such as bathroom surfaces and which does not require rinsing after use. Such a product is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,076,954 which patent is hereby incorporated by reference. In particular, Example 3 of that application discloses an acidic, clear, oil-in-water microemulsion which is therein described as being successfully employed to clean shower wall tiles of lime scale and soap scum that had adhered to them. Such cleaning was effected by applying the cleaner to the walls followed by wiping or minimal rinsing after which the walls were allowed to dry to a god shine.
The described thickened microemulsion cleaner of U.S. Pat. No. 5,076,954 is effective in removing lime scale and soap scum from hard surfaces and is easy to use, but it has been found that its mixture of acidic agents (succinic, glutaric and adipic acids) could damage the surfaces of some hard fixtures, such as those of materials which are not acid resistant. One of such materials is an enamel that has been extensively employed in Europe as a coating for bathtubs, herein referred to as European enamel. It has been described as zirconium white enamel or zirconium white powder enamel and has the advantage of being resistant to detergents, which makes it suitable for use on tubs, sinks, shower tiles and bathroom enamelware. However, such enamel is sensitive to acids and is severely damaged by use of the microemulsion acidic cleaner based on the three organic carboxylic acids previously mentioned. This problem was been solved by EPO Patent Application No. 0336878A2, wherein additional acidic materials were incorporated in the cleaner with the organic acids and rather than exacerbating the problem, they prevent harm to such European enamel surfaces by such organic acids. Also, a mixture of such additional acids, phosphonic and phosphoric acids surprisingly further improves the safety of the aqueous cleaner for use on such European enamel surfaces and decreases the cost of the cleaner.
The instant compositions of the present invention allow the cleaning of European enamel surfaces, as well as any other acid resistant surfaces of bathtubs and other bathroom surfaces. The product can be used on various other materials that are especially susceptible to attack by acidic media, such as marble. Additionally, the instant compositions are stable at 25.degree. C for at least 3 months and are shear thinning.